For You To Notice
by City Lights Burn
Summary: Kida always harbored feelings for Mikado. What will happen when his feelings get rejected? And what does Izaya have to do with this?
1. Starting to Fashion an Idea in my Head

Hi everyone! Here's a new story for you all requested by my friend (and possibly my biggest fan) Angel Yori. This ones for you Yori san! :) I'm sure you've all guessed but yes this is another Izaya/Kida fic. There's onsided Kida/Mikado in this fic as well. Well then, enjoy!

* * *

"Mikado… There's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now."

Mikado looked up from his notes and stared at his blonde friend, who kept his head down. The teens agreed to have a study session together at Mikado's place. Mikado couldn't help but noticed his friend acting strangely more than usual. 'Well, he was always a weird guy,' Mikado constantly told himself. But lately, Kida seemed more… clingy.

"Sure Masaomi. What's up?" Mikado put his pen down on the table gently to hear what Kida had to say. "Is everything alright?"

"_Damn it. How can he just act so normal? My chest can't take this anymore." _Finally, the blonde looked up at his friend and took a deep breath. "Mikado…" He began. "I think… No. I like you."Kida blushed instantly and lowered his head again, afraid to see his friend's reaction.

"Masaomi? What do you mean? I mean I like you too but –"

"No. I mean, I really like you." Masaomi interrupted. "_There. I finally said it." _

"…I see." Mikado responded. "Masaomi… I don't where to begin. But I-

"_Shit!" _The blonde screamed mentally and stood up abruptly.

"Wait Masaomi! Where are you going?" Mikado followed his friend who was heading to the door. "Wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, don't worry." Masaomi stopped in front of the door. "I should've thought about this more." He turned his head back to his worrying friend. "I'm fine, see?" The blonde wore a cheerful smile to reassure his friend. "So then, I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Goodnight." Kida said as he opened the door and stepped outside.

Mikado stood silently as he stared at the door. He thought he knew his friend well. "_Was this the reason why you wanted me to move here?" _Mikado thought to himself. Nothing seemed to make sense. Kida had always flirted with girls when they were together. "_Or maybe that was a cover up? Was he trying to make me jealous? Does he ever flirt with girls when I'm not around?" _Mikado let out a deep sigh. He had enough problems as it is.

* * *

A few hours had past since Kida left Mikado's. The blonde didn't realize he had been sitting on a park bench all alone. It took his mind a while to register that his body was shivering from the cold air but he didn't care. Noting else could compare to what his heart was feeling now.

"It's a bit chilly out here, don't you think?"

Kida instantly jumped up at the sudden realization that someone was sitting next to him. He turned his head to the mysterious other and saw red eyes illuminating in the darkness.

"Izaya-san?"

"Bravo Masaomi." The raven scooted closer to the teen. He watched the blonde move uncomfortably and placed an arm around his shoulder. "What seems to be the problem?"

Kida didn't respond and stood up, getting ready to leave. "Can't you just leave me alone?" The informant smirked and followed after the blonde.

"You of all people should know me by now." Izaya placed a hand on Kida's shoulder. "Ne, did he reject your feelings." Those words hit Kida like a brick wall as he paused for a moment, making the informant smirk. "I didn't know that you swung that way Masaomi." Izaya almost laughed. "Or perhaps you go both ways?"

"Just shut up and stop following me." Kida stalked off. "Really, can't you just leave yourself out of other people's business? It's no wonder you're looked so down upon."

"By who exactly? The raven caught up with the blonde. Kida felt there was no need to respond to his question and continued walking.

"Was there something you wanted from me?"

"Hm? Nothing in particular. I just saw my poor beloved Masaomi sulking by himself and just wanted to comfort him." Izaya answered. "So then, is there anyway I could help him?"

"_Who would want your help?" _Kida said to himself. "Err… No, not really Izaya-san… Actually, leaving me alone might help. So why don't you go stalk someone else or something."

"Ah, I'm so hurt Masaomi!" The informant placed a hand on his chest dramatically. "You know I'm always here for you."

"Yeah, well I'm not seeking your help right now." Kida replied. "_You would make things worse anyway." _The informant didn't respond but instead, kept following the blonde. Not only did Kida get annoyed by it, he was starting to get suspicious of him. He had planned on returning home but decided against that until the raven stopped following him. Kida finally stopped. "Izaya-san, what do you want?"

"Like I said, nothing in particular." Izaya finally walked ahead of the teen. "Well, something seems to have come up so I'll be taking my leave now. See you around then!" Kida watched as the informant disappeared into the dark. He blinked several times to catch a glimpse of the strange man but eventually gave up and turned around.

* * *

Kanra: [Good Evening everyone!]

Setton: [Evening.]

Tanaka Taro: [Evening…]

Kanra: [My, everyone seems down (~o~) ]

Setton: [Today was exhausting. Had to make several deliveries today for work.]

Tanaka Taro: [This homework is stressing me out…]

Kanra: [ Busy, Busy]

Setton: [Kanra, is there something you do for a living?]

Kanra: [I like to think of myself as a spy]

Setton: [?]

Tanaka Taro: [Eh?]

Kanra: [Ahahaha! I'm just kidding. Relax]

Setton: [I see then. Well, I have to go check on something. Goodbye]

Kanra: [Bye-bye!]

Tanaka Taro: [Later.]

_Setton has left the chat room_

Kanra: [Ne, Tanaka you seem bothered by something.]

Tanaka Taro: [Well yeah, I mentioned this homework before.]

Tanaka Taro: [Actually, I probably shouldn't be on this right now…]

Kanra: [Really now? Is that all there is that you're worrying about?]

Kanra: [Hellooo?]

Tanaka Taro: [I'm also worried… about a friend of mine.]

Tanaka Taro: [But I rather not go into much detail on that matter. I should be going. Later.]

_Tanaka Taro has left the chat room. _

_

* * *

_

"I'm so not ready for this quiz guys!" Kida whined to his two classmates who were walking a few feet ahead of him.

"Didn't you two study together last night?" Anri asked. The boys flinched as they remembered what had happened last night. The bespectacled girl took notice.

"R-Right! Yeah we did!" The blonde covered up. "Still though, I couldn't really concentrate-"Kida paused, making Anri more puzzled.

"So how do you think you'll do Sonohara-san?" Mikado stepped in.

Kida sighed to himself as he watched his friends conversing with each other. He noticed Mikado smiling and looking directly into her eyes as they walked. In Kida's eyes, he seemed to be enjoying himself, which kind of tore Kida's already aching heart. The blonde dug his hands into his pockets and kept his head down as he followed. When they had already arrived to Raira, he stayed behind to wait for Mikado to put his shoes away in his locker.

"Hey, Mikado."

Mikado turned his attention to his blonde friend who was leaning against the lockers. "Yes Masaomi?" The teen answered calmly.

"About last night…" Kida began. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or anything." He turned his head to Mikado who had just shut his locker.

"Masaomi, don't worry about it." Mikado smiled, which surprised Kida. "If that's how you feel, then that's how you feel. I don't have a problem with it." Mikado paused and his smile fell. "I'm sorry though. I'm just not like that."

Kida's eyes widened at his friend's response. He had expected Mikado to be sterner about the situation. Instead, Mikado was taking a different turn. This was the person that Kida had always harbored feelings for.

"I'm sorry if I upset you last night. I really didn't intend to hurt your feelings or anything like that. No, that would be the last thing I would have wanted." Mikado looked down. "I really hope… nothing changes between us." He finally ended. He looked up and saw Kida's eyes began to water. "Masaomi! Was it something I said?"

"No." Kida laughed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "No worries bro. Nothings going change between us. Got it?" The blonde gave his friend a friendly punch on the pectoral area and then dashed down the hall. "Come on! You're going to be late if you just stand there!"

"W-What?" Mikado said dumbfounded. "H-Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

"That test wasn't as hard as I thought it be." Mikado began as he, Anri and Kida left Raira. "How do you think you did on it Sonohara-san?"

"Alright." She answered nonchalantly.

Kida walked silently behind them rethinking his conversation with Mikado. The truth was, just being his friend wasn't enough. The kind rejection only wanted his friend more. His teeth gritted as he watched Mikado and Anri laughing together. "_He doesn't get it. I should've known." _

"Masaomi!"

Kida snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to Mikado. "Oh, sorry. What's up?"

"Why don't we all get a bite to eat? There's always a special at Russia Sushi isn't there?" Mikado suggested. "Come on, just the three of us."

"_Three of us." _Truth was, Kida wasn't really up for meal right now and would have preferred to wander around for a bit. The blonde could tell that Mikado just wanted to spend some more time with Anri, which pissed Kida off even more. He knew this was for the best. "I uh, just remembered something I have to do!"

"Huh? Right now? Mikado asked confused.

"Yeah. This is sort of important so I'll be seeing you guys. Have fun!" And with that, Kida dashed like a speeding bullet.

"That…was strange." Anri commented.

"Yeah." Mikado agreed. "I'm sorry Sonohara-san. I think there's something wrong with Masaomi. I hate to ask you this but can we postpone the dinner?"

"Yes." Anri nodded. "I'm also worried as well. Go see if he is alright."

"Thank you." Mikado turned around and waved his hand. "We'll see you tomorrow alright?"

* * *

"Now I could've sworn he went this way…" Mikado looked around. Little did he know, Masaomi watched him from the top of a nearby building.

"Running away again?"

Kida turned around and saw the informant walking towards him.

"He seems kind of worried don't you think?" Izaya stood next to the teen and watched as Mikado searched through stores and shops. "It's not like you to make him worry on purpose." Izaya continued to break the silence.

Kida didn't respond but instead kept looking down at Mikado. He knew that Izaya knew what was going on. God knows how long he's been watching him. He knew that the best thing to do was to just keep his mouth shut. He flinched at the sound of his cell phone ringing and couldn't help but notice the grin on the informant's face.

"Hello?" Kida answered. "Oh! Hey bro! What's new?" The blonde continued with his cheerful personality. "Me? Oh you know, I'm just running some errands for someone. For who? It's for an old friend of mine. I don't think you two have ever met…" Kida kept going on as he avoided Izaya's grin. "Dinner tomorrow..? Sure but what happened to tonight...? Ah… I see…I guess that could work then." Izaya chuckled. "Alright, see you then." Kida finally hung up and turned around.

"I'll be honest with you, Masaomi." Izaya called out to Kida. Before he even finished what he was about to say, the blonde exited the door and slammed it shut. "You're very interesting." He smirked.


	2. Where I Would Impress You

Kida sat in his desk alone with his head down. He barely got any sleep last night and it was fairly noticeable by his peers. He just couldn't put on his fake persona. He gritted his teeth as he heard whispers that directed towards him.

'I bet some girl turned him down,' said a boy. 'Maybe he's depressed," a girl's voice spoke. 'Or maybe he's just tired.' A different girl's voice said.

The blonde finally stood up, which attracted attention from the peers, and left the classroom. '_Everyone is so annoying.' _He dug his hands into his pockets as he stalked off. He made his way to the locker banks to change into his shoes and left Raira. As he was leaving, he heard the sound of footsteps catching up to him.

"Wait! Masaomi!"

Kida froze as he recognized the voice. He turned around and saw Mikado running towards him.

"Finally found you." Mikado said as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up at the blonde and hesitated. "Masaomi? Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"What?" Kida turned his head away, not being able to contain himself from the worried expression that Mikado was giving him. "Y-Yeah. Course I am! Don't give me that look." "_Seriously."_ The blonde said to himself.

"Really?" Mikado asked again. "Where were you this morning?"

"I, uh, went on ahead this morning." Kida answered. "I was already awake, so I figured I'd get a head start."

"I see then." Mikado finally ended.

"So then…" Kida broke the silence. "Should we get going then?"

"Oh that's right. We're meeting Sonohara-san at Russia Sushi tonight." Mikado said as he took his friend's wrist and dragged him along.

"Wait what?" Kida let out as he was being dragged.

"You didn't forget did you?" Mikado finally let go and continued walking. "Dinner tonight. Remember?"

"_Oh that's right." _The blonde reminded himself. "Guess we shouldn't keep her waiting." Kida faked a smile and picked up the pace.

* * *

"Wow this isn't actually all that bad." Mikado said as chow downed a piece of sushi. "Right Sonohara-san?"

"Yeah." She smiled at the black haired teen as she chewed.

Kida chewed slowly on his food as he stared down at it. He found himself in an awkward moment. Here he was, sitting next to Mikado, who was sitting next to Anri. The blonde found it quite strange that he hadn't come up with some excuse to not make it to dinner. He was actually quite surprised with himself that he hasn't become jealous of Anri. He looked over at Mikado, who looked like he was enjoying himself eating dinner with his two friends. Though he paid more attention to Anri, he still hadn't completely forgotten about Kida. A small smile crept on Kida's face.

"_I guess things are just better this way." _Kida said to himself as he took another bite.

"Yeah that's right." Mikado spoke. "Masaomi and I have been friends forever."

Kida turned his attention back to his friends, who were apparently talking about him.

"If it weren't for him, I probably would've never moved here." Mikado said.

"You two must be very close." Anri replied.

"Me and this dork?" Kida put an arm around Mikado's shoulder. "No way!" They all laughed as the blonde let go of his friend. "Thanks for inviting me out here guys. I should get going."

"Eh? Right now?" Mikado made that face that throws Kida off. "It's still kind of early. You don't want to hang out for a little while longer?"

"Nah, I'm feeling kind of tired." Kida grabbed his bag. "I'll see you guys tomorrow alright?"

"Alright then. See you then." Mikado and Anri waved.

Once the blonde stepped out the restaurant, he paused and looked up at the Ikebukuro city lights. Taking in the scene, he let out a deep sigh and started walking.

"That was a good show back there."

Kida froze at the voice.

"What show?" Kida replied without turning around.

"Oh?" The informant stepped closer to the teen. "Back there, did you pretend you were having a good time?" The raven put an arm around the blonde.

"I wasn't pretending." Kida said as he removed the older male's arm and continued walking again. He gasped when a mouth covered his mouth and was dragged to a nearby alley.

"You weren't? Now this is interesting." Izaya pinned the blonde against the wall and grinned at golden orbs glaring back at him. "You've grown weaker Masaomi."

"This really has nothing to do with you Izaya-san." Kida lowered his head.

"Anything," Izaya moved closer so that his mouth was next to Kida's ear. "That has to do with my Masaomi, has to do with me." He smirked when he noticed the teen flinch. "Tell me something." Izaya let go of the blonde and leaned against the wall with his elbow. "Have you eaten anything before tonight?" Izaya waited for an answer.

"Why does it matter?" Kida retorted and attempted to leave but was stopped by Izaya's other hand.

"You didn't get any sleep either." The informant mentioned. "We're you up all night because you were having dirty thoughts about-" Izaya was cut off when he was suddenly pushed back roughly against the wall. "Easy there. That kind of hurt." Izaya grinned.

Kida didn't reply and after a few moments, he let out a sigh and let go of the man. "…If this is what he wants, then its fine by me."

Izaya raised his eyebrows at the blonde's response. He watched the teen that had his head down. "You know that's not true Masaomi." The informant grinned when he noticed Kida tense up.

"It is…"

"You don't sound so sure." Izaya moved closer to the blonde and lifted his chin so their eyes could meet. "Tell me again that you're fine with it."

Kida's eyes widened at him, which pleased Izaya. The blonde turned away but once he did that, Izaya pushed him against the wall and stared straight into his golden orbs. Kida didn't bother fighting back. Instead, he closed his eyes shut so he could avoid those devious red eyes.

"The way I see it, Masaomi," Izaya began as he moved his face closer. "You've housed these feelings for Ryuugamine-kun since you were children. You were devastated to hear that you were going to leave him behind to live in Tokyo. So to get him off your mind, you've tried making new friends and eventually created the yellow scarves. Am I right so far?" Izaya smirked and continued when Kida remained silent. "But that didn't work. Once you met Saki, you thought this was your chance to finally get over him. But we both know how that turned out."

"Stop." Kida's voice trembled.

"After she was gone," Izaya continued. "Your feelings for Mikado only grew. You needed him. No, that's not it. You wanted him."

"Just stop already!" The teen eyes lids opened, revealing teary eyes. He tried to escape but was pushed back roughly.

"But after you confessed, he rejected your feelings. And now he's just pretending that it never happened." Izaya finally finished and watched Kida. He was quite amused at this new side to him.

"…What… should I do...?" Kida responded. As he waited for an answer, Kida was caught off guard when he felt cold lips on his. His eyes widened at the red orbs that were looking back at him. Kida shivered as he felt cold hands roam under his sweatshirt. Once the informant pulled away, Kida stared back at him in confusion.

"I think that answer is fairly obvious." Izaya answered. Their conversation ended there and Kida watched as the informant leave the alley.

* * *

Sorry for it being a short chapter! Reviews?


	3. With Every Single Word I Said

The next few weeks came rolling by since the blonde teen had last met the informant. The fact that Izaya kissed Kida didn't dwell much on the teen's mind and when it did, it didn't last very long. Spring was around the corner, and Mikado had been getting closer and closer to Anri. As much as it tore Kida's already broken heart, he assured himself that as long as Mikado was happy, he was happy. Everyday went on as usual except on weekends however. The trio would walk to school together and on weekend nights, normally the blonde would spend time with Mikado but if he was busy, Kida would stroll around the city at night. He never liked being at home for too long. Plus, his mind cluttered with his feelings towards his friend.

"When will I finally get over you?" Kida chuckled to himself as he leaned against the rail that looked down at the city lights. It was a Saturday night, and he had the night to himself. Not that he really minded. The blonde himself wasn't aware that he had changed. He had been eating smaller meals as the days went by, and got little sleep at night.

"Have you already forgotten about me, Masaomi?"

Kida turned around quickly to find where the voice came from. After a few moments, he realized that he was being watched.

"Izaya-san." Masaomi called out and turned around to the scenery below. Footsteps made their way behind the teen and he couldn't help but feel uneasy when the man was near him. He knew too much.

"You've found quite a place. I should stop by here more often." Izaya grinned darkly.

Kida quickly became irritated at the man and rested his elbows on the rail. He tried to ignore his presence by shutting his eyes and focusing at the sounds taking place in the streets below. Some sirens were going off, music was blasting through stores and vehicles driving by and you could almost make out the sounds of drunk people wandering around.

"-and are you even listening to me?" Izaya asked in a rather playful tone.

"Why are you here Izaya-san?" Kida kept his figure as the informant continued chatting.

"Why? I figured I should go on a stroll tonight. The city is sure lively on the weekends, don't you agree? People lose themselves. It's quite interesting to watch. See that woman?" Izaya pointed to a woman dressed in a skimpy outfit with high heels. "She and a group of her friends got separated after club hopping. Looks like someone spiked her drink. Poor thing." The two males watched as she stumbled in her heels, yelling out incoherent phrases. The informant laughed.

"I meant-"Kida began. "Why did you follow me here?"

Izaya stopped laughing and his face grew dark. "What makes you think-"The raven brought his face closer to the blonde's ear. "That I've been following you."

Kida froze when he felt thin arms encircle his waste. He tried to move away but the man had a firm hold on him.

"What do you want from me?" Kida turned a glare at the raven. However, his expression fell when he noticed the man smirking.

"You know-"Izaya moved to Kida's neck. "I've been pretty bored these last few weeks. How bout you entertain me, Masaomi?" Izaya smirk grew when he felt the blonde shiver.

"D-Do you want me to put on a show or something?" Kida began as he tried to move away again.

"Hm. I suppose you could call it that." Izaya brought his hand down lower and cupped Kida's length, making the teen gasp.

Kida tried to focus ahead at the scenes in front of him. He tried to control his breathing by taking in deep breaths. He surely did not want to give in to the informant that easily.

Izaya took notice of this and grinned. "Do I need to be rougher?" The raven gripped Kida's length harder, making the blonde squirm.

"I-Izaya-san." Kida called out trying his best to make his voice sound normal. He felt a cold hand slipped under his sweatshirt and roam slowly around his chest. The other hand massaging his balls. "S-Stop-ahh!" Kida quickly covered his mouth after receiving a rather harsh grip.

"That sounded kind of nice." Izaya laughed. "Ne, come on." He brought his face closer to the blonde's ear. "I want to hear more."

Kida's body began to shake involuntary. He could feel his face burning up at the unwanted pleasure and continued to struggle free.

"Let go!" Kida broke himself free by elbowing the man harshly.

Izaya stumbled backwards and looked back up the blonde who adjusted himself quickly. Izaya laughed and approached the blonde slowly. "Follow me. There's something you should see."

Before the blonde could object, the informant took his wrist and dragged him down the set of stairs. As they exited out the building, Kida froze at the sight of hundreds of people passing by chattering and going where they were going. He stumbled when Izaya dragged him along the crowd of people.

"Izaya-san, where are we-"

"You'll see." Izaya replied in a sing song voice. The informant pulled the teen along as he pushed passed people. He led the teen to different streets for several minutes until they he finally came to a stop.

"What is it?" Kida asked annoyed but the older male quickly came behind him and covered his mouth.

"Shh. Don't want to blow our cover now, don't you?"

Instinctively, Kida used his hands to remove Izaya's but froze when he heard the sound of a couple laughing. He stopped breathing when he realized it was Mikado's and Anri's voice coming out from a restaurant. If it weren't for Izaya swiftly sliding against a nearby alley, their cover would have been blown.

"I think it's about time you witness this Masaomi." The informant whispered huskily. A smirk grew on his face when the blonde witnessed Mikado and Anri holding hands and passed the alley they were hidden in. He could feel Kida shaking and unsteady breathing from his mouth. When the couple had left the scene, Izaya finally let go of Kida, who almost stumbled.

"How long?" Masaomi asked without looking at the man.

"Since about 2 weeks ago I'm afraid."

Kida tensed up again and could feel his eyes burning. A week, he thought. For 2 weeks, his two friends had been keeping their relationship a secret from them.

"So then." Izaya leaned back against the wall with his arms folded. "Are you still fine with this even if it means that Mikado-kun is happy?"

The blonde stared at the ground as he thought about it. After several seconds passed, he looked up and turned to the direction Mikado and Anri headed. A small smile crept on his face.

"Of course." Kida replied with a small laugh. "Did you…Didn't you see his face? I'd give up everything. I'd give up everything twice just to see him smile once. "He turned back to the informant who had a blank expression on his face. "Nice try though."

Izaya stayed silent as he watched the teen leave him in the alley. He was quite surprised at Kida's response and honestly had expected him to break down. The kid sure is interesting, Izaya thought to himself. Though, he still caught the uneasiness in Kida's voice when he said his answer. Perhaps the blonde was trying to fool him. Izaya smirked at that possibility. "He'll give in." The informant chuckled. "There's only so much that a human heart can hold until it finally crumbles." He exited the alley and followed the same direction Kida took. "I'll make sure that I'll be the one who will pick up the pieces."


	4. Insightful, Brave or Smooth or Charming

Guess who's baaackk

* * *

"Masaoomii!" Izaya called out as he caught up to the blonde teen. "Where are we headed next?"

"We?" Kida asked without turning his head. "'We' aren't going anywhere. I'm heading in this direction and 'you' need to quit following me." The blonde said with an emphasis reference to Izaya.

"Don't be like that." Izaya had finally caught up with the teen's pace. "Besides, I hate being lonely on weekends. And I'm sure you do too." The older male continued as he followed the teen. "You know, I'm only trying to help you."

"Tch. Help me? Looks to me like you just love it when I give my hopes up." The blonde mumbled and suddenly, he came into a stop when the informant stepped in front of him. "W-What?" Kida asked uncomfortably as red eyes stared at him.

"So it does bother you then." Izaya smirked when the younger male broke the eye contact. He moved his head closer to the blonde's.

"Of course it does…" Kida spoke with a faint whisper knowing that Izaya would figure him out sooner or later. "…But good for him I guess…" Kida finished and walked past the informant.

"Sulking about it won't do anything Masaomi."

The blonde sighed when he heard steps catching up to him. He stopped and turned around to face the man without looking into his eyes.

"Why are you trying to help me anyway?" Kida finally asked.

"Because…" Izaya gently lifted the blonde's chin so they're eyes can meet. "I hate to see my precious blonde depressed over something so ridiculous."

"I thought you were going to say something meaningful but I should have known." Kida turned the opposite direction. "After all, you wouldn't understand what I'm going through." Suddenly, a piece of cloth was over his mouth and the man behind him wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist tightly.

"Then open your heart out to me."

Izaya said the words huskily into Kida's ear until Kida had passed out.

* * *

The blonde slowly opened his eyes to see the raven looming over him with a lustful look in his eyes. Kida gasped and moved but found that his wrists had been tied to a headboard. His heart dropped when he realized he had no clothes on.

"I-Izaya-san." Kida looked at the older male with pleadingly eyes.

On the contrary, Kida's innocence turned the older male on even more and he slowly brought his face closer to the teen's.

"That's the exact same look I imagined you would give me." Izaya chuckled, sending chills down the blonde's spine. "Though, I didn't expect to see you this skinny." The informant brought his hand over to Kida's chest and slowly down to his waist. "This lovesickness has gone too far, though I don't mind you the way you are now."

Kida glared at his captor.

"You're sickening." Kida struggled but to no avail. "Are you just using me or are you trying to help me! What kind of treatment is this!"

Izaya silenced the blonde by sticking three of his fingers into Kida's mouth. He pulled away before Kida could bit down.

"Tsk. If you don't cooperate…" Izaya started as he slowly stuck one of his fingers into Kida's opening. "This will just hurt even more."

Kida winced at the uncomfortable feeling. Soon after, the informant stuck his second and third finger in making Kida whimper.

"I told you." Izaya lifted the teen's thighs. "Open your heart out to me." He shoved into the blonde, making him cry out in pain. "You're a virgin aren't you Masaomi?" Izaya asked as he continued thrusting. "Or should I say "was."

Kida, who had his eyes shut since Izaya began thrusting into him, looked up at the man weakly.

"Y-You're a bastard! I would never do this with anyone else except ..!" Masaomi stopped before he said the person he should not name.

Amused, Izaya slowed his thrusts and grinned at the teen. "What was that?"

Kida's back arched at the gentler movements and pant heavily. The older male had found his sweet spot. The teen felt ashamed that he was actually feeling pleasure from a man he hated. Unwillingly, his member hardened and he wanted to release.

"M-Mika…" Kida began to moan.

Suddenly, those movements had stopped and pulled out much to Kida's horror. His eyes widened at the older male. A sense of fear began to grow in Kida. Judging by the wide grin on Izaya's face, the raven surely was enjoying what he was witnessing beneath him. A lovesick horny blonde.

"Hah… Hah…" Kida shut his teary eyes and turned his beet red face away as he squirmed. He could never show himself the way his now to anyone, let alone Izaya Orihara. It was only a matter of seconds before he gave in to the informant.

"M-Mik-"

Before Kida moaned "his" name, Izaya brought his hand to Kida's member and squeezed it lightly, making the blonde gasp.

"P-Please…" Kida whimpered.

"Moaning his name isn't going to make you feel any better Masaomi." Izaya said as he gave a harder squeeze. "Really though. If he saw this, how do you think he would feel?"

Kida didn't reply and continued tugging at his wrists. His body had began to tremble from the need of release.

"How about you say my name instead~" Izaya watched the horror look form on Kida. The blonde knew Izaya had planned this all along and he was going to go along with unwillingly. He needed to release.

"I-Izaya-san…" Kida whispered but that got him an even tighter grip on his member from the informant.

"Louder." Izaya commanded.

"Izaya-san…" Kida flinched at another given harsh squeeze.

"Louder!" Izaya repeated.

"Izaya-san!"

Finally, Izaya had released the blonde's member an allowed him to cum. Kida turned his head away out of embarrassment. Before he even realized it, tears began to slide down his cheek. He had been humiliated, used, and lost his virginity to the man who made his life a living hell. And Kida knew, that this was just the beginning.

* * *

Hey everyone...

I'm so sorry for having to make some of you wait for this chapter. I finally got a new laptop and I'm on winter break so I should have more time to get this fic underway. Thanks to everyone who are still following this. You'll be hearing from me soon!

Hope everyone is having a good holiday. Consider this a late Christmas present. Have a Happy New year as well!


	5. And You'd Want to Call Me

Ahh, I'm soo sorry for the late! Here's the new chapter :)

* * *

Kida groaned tiredly and rubbed his throbbing head. He tried to move but noticed the sleeping informant lying next to him nude. The blonde panicked and tried to move again but the man's arms were wrapped tightly around him. After Kida figured it was no use, he stopped struggling and stared at the ceiling while recalling last night's events

_Kida stared warily into those red eyes after realizing what he had just said. The informant couldn't help but grin widely at him. _

"_What's wrong Masaomi?" The man brought his face closer to the teen's. "You were doing a fine job. Why are you hesitating now?" Izaya was so close that their foreheads were touching. _

_Words didn't come out of the blonde's mouth. Kida continued staring into the man's eyes trying to absorb everything that was going on. From the reflection of himself through the informant's eyes, he saw how helpless and pathetic he was. The tears had stopped falling but were still welling up in his eyes. He took deep breaths but he still felt his face getting hot. His wrists felt sore and let you a whimper when he tugged on them. _

"_N-no more…" _

_Izaya's ears perked when he heard the blonde's plea. The way Kida looked and how he sounded was just extremely adorable in the informant's eyes. _

"_~Oh, I don't know." Izaya sat back. "This is working out better than I had expected." _

'_Working?' Kida repeated the word in his head. 'Hang on a second', Kida said to himself. "Izaya-san, what are-ahh!" _

"_Exactly." Izaya interrupted by thrusting into the small frame. "Masaomi, do you not see why I'm doing this to you?"He kept his eyes on his prey. "This is all merely part of a plan I've come with to help you get over Ryuugamine-kun." _

_Kida's widened and he swore his heart started racing again. His body had also involuntarily squeezed Izaya's member. _

"_Hahaha!" Izaya couldn't help but laugh. "I suppose I spoke too soon." The man brought his face closer to the blonde's again. "But I must admit. It feels exhilarating inside you right now. It's almost unbearable." _

"_You're disgusting." Masaomi shot a glare at the informant._

"_And so are you." Izaya spoke darkly. He pulled out his signature pocket knife and placed the tip at Kida's bare chest. "Your body is telling me that it's enjoying this. It likes me Masaomi~" The raven slowly brought the knife down to Kida's navel area. _

"_I-I hate you…" _

After that, Kida couldn't recall what had happen next. He noticed that his wrists had been untied but now had bruises. A scar was left on his torso from the knife. He was still too tired to think but it was useless. There's no way he could fall asleep with a man as dangerous as Izaya Orihara sleeping next to him. Regardless, Kida released himself forcefully and in turned woke up the man.

"Hmm… You could have been a bit gentler Masaomi." Izaya groaned as he sat up in his bed. He blinked a couple of times to find that Masaomi was no longer in the room with him and was already in the bathroom. He chuckled to himself. "Last night was lovely!" Izaya said so loud enough so that the blonde could hear him through the door. "We simply must do it again!" He stopped when the door slammed open.

Masaomi was in his jeans and wore a white sleeveless shirt. He gripped his signature white hoodie at his side. "This isn't fucking funny." The blonde held back more words that would probably get him into a bigger mess than he already is.

Izaya smirked at the work he had done. There were hickeys on various parts of the blonde's body. It's no wonder Kida was angry.

"Relax Masaomi. This is all part of the plan."

"Shut up! I don't want your help!" Kida finally said. After a few moments of silence, the blonde took off without another word.

* * *

"Masaomi? Are you okay?"

The blonde lifted his head from the desk and saw his two friends looking over him with concern.

"…Huh? I mean yeah. Of course I am." He flashed a smile and stood up from his seat. He flinched slightly from the pain on his back side.

"Are you sure?" Mikado asked again.

"Yeah haha… You see…" Kida began. "There was this really cute girl I saw yesterday. And I tried to get her number but it turned out that she wasn't single and her boyfriend started chasing me all over Ikebukuro." The blonde ended with a laugh.

"I see." Mikado sighed. "I thought something like this would happen to you eventually. You can't just go and flirt with every girl you see."

"Yeah I suppose you're right." Kida smiled. "So are we hanging out today or what?"

"I have something I have to take care of so I'll leave you two alone." Anri replied as she stared at the ground.

"Huh? Like what?" Mikado asked. "If you need company, I can go with you. We can all hang out some other day. Right, Masaomi?"

"Yeah… That's fine. I'm still kind of tired from yesterday so it's fine with me." Kida assured.

"Okay then. Feel better man. See you later." Mikado said as he walked off with Anri.

When Kida arrived at home after school, he stopped in his bathroom and vomited. It was a good thing no one was home. He head hurt and he was dizzy the whole way walking home. When he thought about Mikado, the mischievous informant's voice would just happen to echo in his mind. And when he thought about his voice, he thought about him, and when he thought about him, he thought about what they did. It was just one thing after another. Another secret he had to hide from his best friend.

"Shit." Kida felt sick to his stomach again and threw up in the toilet again before flushing it. After doing so, he stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a total wreck. He rinsed out his mouth and then his face with cold water. Once he left the bathroom, he went back to his room and noticed his phone lighting up. He opened it to find there were two text messages. One from Mikado and the other from Izaya.

Kida's eyebrows furrowed but he shrugged when he opened up Mikado's text message first.

"I felt bad for having to cancel out today. It feels like we haven't been talking much lately. I know you're always busy but you and me should hang out like old times. Let me know when you're free."

A sigh escaped Kida. He opened up the next one from Izaya.

Masaomi

Have you thought of me lately? I'm sure you did. Don't forget, I've already claimed you. This is all going according to plan. If you truly wish to overcome your feelings for Ryuugamine-kun, then meet me again. I'll be waiting.

* * *

I'm sorry it's short. This was all I could plan out for the last two days. I'd like to try to update this before I get overloaded with school work. Reviews? It be nice to know if I'm still doing a good job with this story or not. Til then!


	6. And I would be there every time

Ah! I'm soo sorry for the late update. I'm still alive but been really busy. I know you guys must hear that all the time. But anyway, here's chapter 6! After getting more reviews and followers, I thought I should really try to focus on the story. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The informant tapped his foot impatiently while sitting at his desk. His assistant, Namie had already left for the day and it was already past the time that Kida was expected to be at his apartment. Izaya stared at his last text message that was sent with the time of arrival and his eyes furrowed after every minute had past.

He turned his direction towards his view of the city. The lights had already brightened up the city and more people have started to gather around. Izaya stood up and walked towards his window.

"So this is your answer then Masaomi?" The raven began to chuckle. He pulled out his cell phone again and went through various contacts before heading out his apartment.

* * *

Kida wandered around the city as thoughts ran through his head. He chose to ignore the informant's order knowing that he would just play with him again. He kept walking and suddenly heard footsteps too close behind him. He couldn't convince himself that he wasn't being watched. He picked up his pace a little in an attempt to catch up to a crowd and hopefully slip away.

After distancing himself away further, he forced his body to sprint. Kida turned his head back and saw his chaser going after him. The blonde could feel himself starting to slow down. His mind and body was so out of shape. Before he knew it, a hand had dragged him to an alley and threw him against a brick wall. The other figure who was chasing him and finally caught up to his partner.

"Who are you guys?" Kida glared and kept his voice low. He examined the two men. The one who had chased him was wearing a red hoodie, while the other was taller and more build.

The bigger guy approached Kida and threw a harsh punch at the teen's abdominal. Immediately, the teen fell to the ground, and panted heavily trying to regain himself. Without having time to recover, the big guy went around Kida and held him up by his arms.

Kida kept his gaze on the ground as he coughed until a hand grabbed his hair and forced him to look up.

"This tiny fella is our guy?" The person in the red hoodie said as he stared at the blonde. "He's a lot weaker than I thought."

"Let's just finish our job so we can go home." Said the bigger guy.

"Yeah I know. Sorry dude, orders from the boss." The guy in the red hoodie threw a punch at Kida. "Wanted us to rough you up a bit." He said before throwing another.

Kida's face burned from all the punches he was getting and tasted blood in his mouth. He tried to stay awake at the very least so he could just go home once this was all over. Suddenly, he saw a shadow figure at the end of the alleyway making their way over.

"That'll be all gentlemen."

Kida froze up when he heard the voice. He was dropped to the ground and heard the two men snicker as they left. He felt a pair of hands pick him up and push him against the wall.

"You kept me waiting Masaomi." Izaya said almost playfully.

The blonde kept his silence. He was too light headed to focus on what was going on around him. He almost fainted but the damn informant kept shaking him around to make him stay awake. His eyes opened weakly and all his vision could make out were those red malicious eyes gazing upon him.

Kida tried to muster up the strength to push the older male away but he was far too weak. He began to call out for help but an unwanted tongue had entered. His eyes opened widely only to meet those haunting red orbs. The teen gasped as the kiss became rougher. He wanted air but opening his mouth more only made the raven enter deeper.

He felt something hard against his groin and shuddered at the thought that was coming next.

"You'll pay for that, Masaomi." The informant hiss at the blonde's ear.

Kida felt a pair of hands grab him harshly around his sides and push him harder against the wall. He just wanted his mind to slip away but a hand rummaged and groped anywhere it could touch. Hard kisses began at his collar bone and slowly made its way back to the teen's mouth. He had already given up and was ready for the older male to take him until he heard a frantic voice call out to him.

"M-Masaomi!"

Immediately, Kida was dropped to the ground and Izaya's presence had disappeared. He heard footsteps run over to him and felt smaller hands turn him over. The blonde was barely awake, but before he finally passed out, he caught a glimpse of his worried friend looking down at him.

* * *

When Kida woke up, he was lying down in a futon. He shuffled a bit and Mikado, who had been watching TV, had rushed over to him.

"Take it easy Masaomi." Mikado said gently. He kneeled next to his blonde friend examining all the bruises he had taken. He couldn't stop him from sitting up abruptly. "W-Wait!" Mikado put his hands up readily to pick up his friend.

"…It's fine. I'm alright." Kida responded with a low voice. The blonde kept his head down, ashamed to look at his best friend in the eyes. The two sat in an awkward silence before Mikado began.

"Masaomi, who was that? Did you know that person?"

"…No. He tried to mug me but I didn't let him." Kida finally looked up at his friend and smiled weakly at him. "Really. I'm fine now. Thanks."

"What? You're not going back out there." Mikado stated, surprised by his friend's decision. "I don't mind you staying for a while. We can call the police and-"

"No!" Kida stopped after realizing he had raised his voice. He looked at Mikado who was shocked by the sudden response. "I-I'm sorry…" Kida apologized. "I'll do as you say."

"O-Okay." Mikado calmed down a bit. "Great then." He returned a smile at his friend.

"But where will you sleep?" Kida asked after noticing how small the place was. He looked around and saw that he was lying on the only futon that Mikado had.

"Oh I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Mikado reassured.

"Wait, you don't have to do that for me." Kida stood up. "I'm used to sleeping on the floor anyway."

"D-Don't get up! You'll fall!" Mikado tried to calm his friend down. "Alright fine. We'll just share the futon then. Okay?"

"Both of us?" Sleeping on the same bed wasn't new for the teens. They had always slept in the same bed since they were little during sleepovers. However, the thought of sleeping next to Mikado made him feel uneasy.

"Yeah, it'll be fine right? There's enough room for the both of us. That is, if we don't move around."

"…Alright then." Kida nodded, figuring that if one wouldn't let the other sleep on the floor, this was the only option left.

* * *

The room was dark and the teens had already settled in the futon. There was a little space in between the two. Kida heard his friend breathing and couldn't help but look over. Mikado had already fallen asleep. He could take this chance and leave but he couldn't look away from Mikado's sleeping face. It brought a small smile to his face and he had already forgotten all the things that had happened to him.

"Mikado…" Kida slowly moved on top of him.

Mikado felt weight on top of him and his eyes slowly opened.

"Masaomi? What're-"

Suddenly, arms encircled Mikado and clung to his small frame. He looked down and struggled a bit until he heard Kida say something.

"I'm sorry." Kida said as he clung tighter. "Just for a while." The blonde kept his head down and didn't meet his friend's eyes.

Mikado stopped moving and released a sigh. He hadn't forgotten about Kida's confession and quite frankly, didn't know what he could say or do. Kida was his best friend after all, let alone a guy. He felt warm tears on shirt but still remained silent. He placed a hand on his Kida's blonde hair gently and drifted off to sleep.


	7. You'd Need Me

Hi again everyone! This chapter might be a shocker :x But I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I read everyone's reviews and love all the feedback I get. Thanks to those who have been patient! Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

When Mikado woke up, his blonde friend was nowhere to be found. In a way, Mikado was kind of relieved. He needed time to get his thoughts together. He couldn't return Kida's feelings but on the other hand, he's the reason Kida is in this state.

"Ah, what am I suppose to do!?" Mikado groaned as he ruffled his bed head frustratingly. He got up and started to wander around his apartment, seeing if Kida had left any traces behind. He had to leave for school soon but he didn't how he was going to face his childhood friend.

"_I just have to be there for him, no matter what." _Mikado concluded to himself.

* * *

Mikado looked around as he walked towards school hoping to see Kida around. He look through the crowd of other students searching for a familiar face.

"Ryugamine-kun!"

Mikado turned around quickly to see Anri heading towards him.

"You know, you can call me by my first name." Mikado laughed when Anri's face redden.

"O-Okay, Mikado. Same with me as well." She replied shyly

"Oh, okay. Haha." Mikado could feel his face starting to blush. "Oh by the way, have you seen Masaomi around? It's kind of important."

"I haven't." Anri shook her head. "But I'll let you know. Kida-kun is always around somewhere."

"Yeah, I hope so." Mikado said before he and Anri began to walk through the school gates.

"…Mikado, homeroom will start soon." Anri said after a short pause. Mikado had stopped a couple of feet in front of the school gates hoping to catch Kida somewhere but with no luck.

"Yeah… We should get going." Mikado replied unconvincingly.

* * *

Lunchtime came around and the couple searched around the hallways as they made their way towards the school's rooftop where the trio would normally have lunch.

"He isn't here either." Mikado looked around hopelessly. "Did he skip school?" They couple took at seat at an empty bench and began to unfold their bentos.

"Kida-kun is usually here first." Anri said as she stared down at her lunch. "Mikado, is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Well, I mean…" Mikado hesitated. "It's really complicated you see."

"Is it…because we're together?"

"W-What? No! It's not that. It's-" Mikado began but stopped abruptly. "_Well, It does add to the issue here..."_ The teen sighed. "Besides, I never even told him about us…" The two sat in silence for a moment.

"I see."

Mikado looked at Anri who was facing him with a determined look.

"Mikado, let's not do this." Anri stated.

"Huh?" Anri, what are you saying all of a sudden?" Mikado said taken aback. "I can fix this. I'll find him and-"

"Mikado." Anri stopped him. "You and Kida-kun… Are important to me." She continued in her soft voice. "Therefore, we shouldn't keep this from him. I don't want either of you to get hurt because of me."

"Anri…" Mikado couldn't find the words to say in this situation. In the back of his mind, he realized that he had been a fool. "Alright, I'll find him."

"Class will start soon." Anri stood up from the bench. "I will cover for you."

"Thanks Anri. I can't thank you enough." Mikado smiled despite the break up.

"Please find him so we can all be together again." Anri said before she lowered her face and gave Mikado a light kiss on his forehead. It was enough to make the teen turn red. "Until then." Anri bowed before leaving.

Mikado stared blankly still trying to get himself together. He shrugged off after a few seconds and devised what his next move will be. With a determined look, Mikado brought out his cell phone and began to text a message.

"Ah because of you, my girlfriend just broke up with me." Mikado stood up with his cell phone in hand. "You better have a good reason to go missing when I find you Masaomi." He smiled to himself as he clicked the send button.

* * *

It was dusk and the Dollars leader still had no whereabouts of his missing friend with all the effort he put in. His cell phone was blowing up with replies saying "okay," "will do," "sure," or "haven't seen anyone like that yet." Mikado sighed to himself.

"Masaomi…Where are you?" He began to worry. His ears perked when he heard a familiar screech. He looked at the direction from where it was coming and saw black motorbike.

"Celty-san!" Mikado called out. In little time, the black motorbike pulled up to the dollars leader and whipped out her touch screen.

"_Mikado, what's wrong?" _Celty typed swiftly.

"My friend." Mikado explained with his hands. "He's gone missing. He wasn't in school today and left my house this morning without saying anything. I'm getting worried and his phone is off." He paused. "Celty-san…I'm sorry to ask."

The black rider crossed her arms implicating she was thinking about the next move. After a moment, she began to type again.

"_Do you know where he might be?" _

"None. None at all." Mikado shook his head.

"_I see."_ Celty paused and thought to herself again. "_This is as much as I can do for you then." _Celty conjured up a helmet and offered it to Mikado.

"Thank you Celty-san."

Celty got on her bike and patted the space behind her, gesturing to Mikado to get on. Before Mikado got on board, his cell phone began to ring. He opened it up and his eyes widened at the message he received.

"_A blonde teenager who is around 170cm was spotted going to this address not too long ago in Akasaka." _

The address was listed at the end of the message by someone with the name, "Kanra."

"Celty-san! I've got a lead!"

* * *

When they arrived to the address, nightfall had already approached.

"Thank you Celty-san. I'll take it from here!" Mikado rushed off without much of saying a goodbye and headed towards the building. When he entered the building, he searched around the lobby for Kida but to no avail.

"Excuse me!" He ran up to the man at the desk. "Have you seen a blonde teenager around?"

"Hmm?" The man blinked in confusion. "Ah actually I did. It was a few moments ago. He went up the elevator."

"Huh? Does he have a room here?" Mikado asked.

"Hmm, now that you've mentioned it… It was the first time I've ever seen that fellow. I don't believe he lives here. Perhaps he's visiting someone."

Something was off, Mikado thought. His hand turned into fists before cursing to himself and running off towards the elevator. The man at the desk called out to him but he didn't care. He had a bad feeling. His phone rang again and he quickly took it out.

"_Rooftop_."

"Masaomi…" Mikado's hands began to tremble. He came back to his senses when the elevator dinged. He had to go up another set of stairs before finding the door to the roof. Once he found it, he searched desperately when he got outside. He looked and looked, and from a distance, a small figure was seen on the roof of the building next door.

"Masaomi!" Mikado called out to the blonde, with sweat streaming down his forehead. He watched as person slowly turned his head towards him.

"Mikado…" The voice was faint but could still be heard.

"Masaomi! W-What are you doing there…?" Mikado tried to ask calmly. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Everything's been taken away from me." Kida replied bluntly. "Everything hurts."

Mikado watched his friend from distance. He looked like he was hurting. Kida's back was hunched over and his head was hanging low. He couldn't stand straight.

"Masaomi. Please wait for me. I'm coming. Please!" Mikado cried out desperately. He took a step back but stopped when Kida advanced towards the edge of the building. "Stop! Please!"

"I feel sick…Mikado…I can't anymore."

"_I have to get there fast_!" Mikado yelled at himself mentally. He ran towards the edge of the building to examine the distance. "It's too far!" He turned his attention to Kida, who was standing at the edge now.

"Masaomi please!" He was sobbing now. "Don't do this. Don't leave me behind!"

"I'm so tired…" Kida mumbled. "I can't…"

"I'll be with you! Just please don't go through with this!" Mikado fell to his knees. "We'll be together. That's what you wanted right?" He watched Kida closely. The blonde was shaking his head.

"Why did you come here!" Masaomi yelled out angrily. "That bastard…" he hissed to himself.

"Anri. She's waiting for us! So please…Let's go home together Masaomi!" Mikado pleaded.

"You two… are good for each other. You love her don't you? Be good to her. You guys deserve to be happy." Kida scooted forward…

"Masaomi!" Mikado's hand reached out to him desperately.

"…We'll meet again..." Kida said finally ended and took his final step. The cries of Mikado faded away. Nothingness was seconds away… until his hand was grabbed hold by another. Masaomi looked up and stared wide eyed at his savior.

"That was a brave stunt you pulled there, Ma-sao-mi."

Kida was met with a wide and cynical grin from no other than the infamous informant, Izaya Orihara, hanging from a worn out balcony.

"And this time," Izaya's hand gripped the teen's. "You aren't getting away from me."

* * *

Okay, so there was not yaoi in this chapter. But in the next one, there definitely. Please look forward to it :)


	8. I'd be there everytime

Hi everyone ! Here's another chapter. I'm hoping to finally finish this fic before the summer ends! I think this chapter is a bit longer than my previous ones. So Enjoy!

* * *

"_Why did you save me!" The blonde teen struggled underneath the informant. Izaya had managed to drag Kida back to his apartment in Shinjuku after the blonde's attempted suicide. His face was red and he panted heavily. _

"_Hush, Masaomi." Izaya grinned. "Or else I'll have to hit you again." _

"_Get off me." Kida demanded with a stern look._

"_Fine." Surprisingly, the raven moved over. "But, what will you do now? After all, Ryuugamine-kun thinks you're dead." The blonde flinched at his words which amused him. "Looks like you don't have many other options." Kida stared back at him with a horrified look. _

"_You're staying here Masaomi." _

* * *

3 weeks later . . .

Mikado and Anri left school together in silence. Ever since Mikado had witnessed that event, he never got back to his old self. Whenever Anri would ask what's wrong, he couldn't muster up the courage to tell her what he saw.

"Mikado?"

"Huh?"

"That boy is staring at you again." She pointed out to an another Raira Academy student with short black hair who was probably a couple years below them.

"I'll see what he wants. You can go ahead without me." Mikado began to walk towards to boy until she felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Do you know him?" Anri asked worriedly.

"Sort of."

Anri's face didn't change as she let go of him. Mikado turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders gently.

"It's alright. He might know something about Masaomi." He smiled weakly at her. "I'll find him. I promised didn't I?" Anri's eyes lit up at him. She nodded shortly after. "I'll go investigate. Get home safely." He watched her turn and departed.

"You sure are smooth senpai."The boy chuckled.

"Aoba-kun, what's new?" Mikado reverted back to his serious tone.

"I asked around the area where it took place. You would think if such an event took place, there would be a commotion about it. But there wasn't. No one saw or heard anything. No one even reported that someone had jumped. Strange isn't it?" Aoba finished.

"I'm aware of that… But I saw him jump with my own eyes. How could anyone survive?" Mikado's hands clenched into fists.

"The balcony." Aoba smirked. "It's possible he was able to grab a hold of it before he hit the ground. Perhaps he changed his mind."

"I'd like to think that." Mikado said unsure of himself. "Why would he run away though?"

"Because he's a coward." As soon as those words came out, Mikado shot a death glare at his kouhai. "Ahaha… just kidding… I mean, perhaps he couldn't face you and Sonohara-san. Though I kind of doubt that's the reason…But we're not too certain that he's even alive. It's possible that someone already recovered his body."

The silence crept over the two of them again as they pondered some more thoughts.

"Ne, senpai. Aside from the fact that he was acting different, has he been seen with other people before that happened?" Aoba asked.

"Not that I recall…" Mikado thought deeply. "Wait a minute… There was this time. He came to school like he was in pain. He told me that he got chased around by a guy after he asked for his girlfriend's number." Mikado's eyes widen. "A couple weeks ago… I saw him and another guy in an alley. I don't know what they were doing. Is there a connection?" Mikado gritted his teeth in frustration.

"You're letting this get to you senpai."

"Are they both… the same person?" Mikado continued.

"Even if it could be, you can't recall what he looks like." Aoba sighed.

"No… there's one person who might know." Mikado's face darkened as he turned towards Shinjuku.

* * *

"Masaomi."

The informant called out to the blonde who was sitting on his sofa from his office desk. Kida sat silently with his head down ignoring the man.

"Why haven't you called Ryuugamine-kun yet?" The informant continued. "I'm sure you're aware that he probably speculated that you're still alive."

Kida remained silent.

"Did it ever occur to you how much trouble-"

"Shut up!" Kida stood up abruptly. "Just mind you own business for once!"

"Now, now." The man stood up from where he was sitting and approached the teen. "Is that any way to talk to the person who just saved your life?" He pulled the teen closer so their faces were almost touching. "I think I deserve a little something." He grinned widely.

"I never asked for you to save me." Kida glared back at the man.

"Hm. You're quite a handful Masaomi." The raven stepped back and took a seat on the sofa. "Ryuugamine-kun is probably searching feverishly for clues."

"…Why are you bringing him up all of a sudden?" The blonde asked still standing.

"He and that girl even broke up because of you." The raven went on.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, did I not mention that already? Haha, sorry my apologies." The man scoffed. Seconds later he felt a forceful tug on the collar of his shirt.

"Izaya-san, what are you trying to pull?" Kida was on him now. He gritted his teeth when all he met was that menacing grin. Suddenly, the bell rang and Kida's hands loosened up.

"Looks like we have a guest." The informant pushed the teen off him and stood up. "This ought to be interesting."

"Who's at the door?" Kida asked.

"Who do you think it could be Masaomi?" A few seconds passed by and Masaomi's jaw fell open when he finally realized.

"You…" Kida jumped up at the sound of the bell ringing again. "Why are you doing this!" His hands clung to his head trying to get his thoughts together.

"This could take a while. I suggest you hide if you don't want to be seen."

* * *

"Welcome!" Izaya greeted his guest excitedly.

"Orihara-san." The Dollars Leader bowed his head before stepping inside of the apartment.

"How's everything? Would you like anything?" Izaya asked as he and Mikado walked over to his sofa.

"That's alright. I'm fine. Thank you." Mikado replied in a monotone voice.

"No problem. So what brings you here today?"

"Orihara-san. It's about Masaomi." Mikado got to the point. "He's…been acting differently lately. You two were close weren't you?"

The question made the informant blink a couple times.

"Well yes I suppose." Izaya said it clearly, hoping to reach the blonde's ears wherever he was hiding. "He is almost like my younger brother I suppose." Izaya chuckled to himself after picturing the look on the blonde's face.

"I see then…"

"Ne, has something happened to him?" Izaya asked with a worried expression.

"I'm not sure and that's why I'm here."

"He sure has been acting differently. I noticed as well. It wasn't until you moved here though."

"Orihara-san." Mikado faced the man with a determined look. "Don't pretend you don't know. Masaomi is missing…And I can't shake off this feeling that you know something about it."

"…I'm afraid I can't tell you where he is."

"Why not!" Mikado raised his voice.

"It's not because I don't want to tell you. I want to help him as much as you do." Izaya explained. "However, I haven't been able to locate him myself."

"…Is that true?" Mikado said in a low voice.

"It is." Izaya replied with a somewhat concerned expression.

"I understand…There's another reason why I'm here." Mikado became serious again.

"And that would be?"

"Would you happen to know about the man who has been chasing him around Ikebukuro?" The teen's eyes shifted towards the man.

"That…" The informant grinned widely. "That kind of information is classified."

"What do you mean?" Mikado's eyebrows furrowed.

"You see, it's against my policy to give out personal information."

"Please Orihara-san! This is really important!" Mikado pleaded.

"Sorry, no can do kiddo." The raven said as he crossed his arms. "But I mean, if it's really that important to you…" He watched the teen's facial expression with much amuse.

"…I get it." Mikado's said with a dead pan tone and began to remove his school blazer. He felt those mischievous red orbs watching him intensely. The teen began to unloosen his tie.

"Oho?"

"I'm just a kid. I don't have a lot of money." Mikado continued to unbutton his pants. "All I've got to offer is my body…"

"Hm. You agreed to this so easily." The informant began to unbutton his jeans as well.

"I'm doing this for Masaomi's sake." The Dollars leader hesitantly approached the man whose legs were already sprawled across the sofa. He got on the man steadily and positioned his rear over the exposed member. He didn't meet the man's eyes and kept his face down.

Izaya watched him with an amused grin. He couldn't help but imagine what was going through the blonde's head right now. He turned his focus to the Dollars leader in front of him who still hadn't lowered himself. Izaya noted that the teen was taking deep breaths and trembling.

"Tch." Out of impatience, Izaya grabbed hold of Mikado's hips and forced him down onto his member.

"Aahh!" Mikado couldn't help but cry out in pain. He covered his mouth, trying to suppress his voice.

Izaya grew more excited at what was unfolding. He let his hands wander under the boy's shirt and let them feel his body.

Mikado couldn't ignore the pain he was experiencing. His hands clung to the informant's shoulders. The pain was too great that he hadn't noticed Izaya's wandering hands.

"Hurts?" Izaya shifted his hips as he watched the boy.

"Kind of." Mikado took deep breaths to help cope with the pain.

"Why are you going this far for him?" Izaya lifted Mikado's chin so that they're eyes met.

"…He'd do the same for me."

Izaya was taken aback by the response. Out of nowhere, his hands pulled Mikado's face so that their lips touched.

Mikado's eyes went wide at the sudden movement and tried to move back but the informant had a strong hold on him. After a few seconds, he was released. Before anything was said, Izaya's hips began to move faster. The teen's eyes began to water but he continued to suppress his voice as much as he can.

The raven became frustrated. He pushed Mikado downed so that he was now on top of him on the sofa.

Mikado was faced with the older male's hungry eyes. His serious demeanor was shattered and couldn't help but feel frightened about what was about to come.

Izaya took note of that frightened look on the boy under him and began to thrust harder and faster, making the boy whimper. Mikado grew weaker with each thrust. After a few moments, Izaya released inside the boy and pulled out satisfied. He lingered over the tired boy examining the work he's done.

"You're done now right?"

"Yes, yes." Izaya said before getting up and buttoning his jeans back on.

"Alright then." Mikado sat up and reached for his pants as well. "Now about Masaomi."

"I know, I know… Let's see." Izaya pondered. "The man who's been harassing Kida-kun."

Mikado listened intently despite the pain he was feeling.

"Is Shizuo Heiwajima of Ikebukuro." The informant answered.

"The strongest man?" Mikado asked confused.

"I don't know the details behind the reason why." The raven continued. "But if you're that curious, maybe you should ask him yourself~"

"I see."

"Well that seems to cover everything then." Izaya turned and began to walk towards his desk. "If there's anything else you'd like to know, be sure to stop by~" He waved a hand over his shoulder.

"One more thing Orihara-san."

"Hm? Yes?" Izaya turned around.

As the older male turned, his abdominal felt a surge of pain. He was knocked back to his desk and his hands covered his abdomen. Izaya looked up to see Mikado in his cool demeanor.

"In case this is the only chance I get to see you." Mikado said before exiting the apartment.

After a few moments of silence, Izaya began to laugh.

"Hahaha! I can see now why you like him."

"You fucking bastard!"

Out of nowhere, Kida charged towards the raven, eyes filled with tears. Izaya was able to notice the incoming attack and push the blonde away from his direction.

"You know Masaomi-kun..."

Kida got off the ground and glared at the informant.

"Ryuugamine-kun is really something."

* * *

"So how'd it go" asked Aoba who was leaning against a wall.

"Well, I suppose." Mikado replied as he adjust his school neck tie. "I did confirm something though."

"And what would that be?" Aoba bounced off the wall and followed after his senpai.

"Masaomi is definitely alive."


End file.
